Power amplifiers which amplify electric signals may be characterized by non-linearity of the amplification, usually (though not necessarily) when the signal inputted to the amplifier comes closer to a saturation threshold of the amplifier. The non-linearity is indicative of a deviation of the amplification process from a linear amplification process during which the amplification involves amplifying an input signal by a constant amplification factor. Most pre-distortion mechanism require the same clock rate of the analog to digital converter and the digital to analog converter. This drawback leads to a major current consumption on the analog to digital converter. The apparatus and method presented in this application solve this problem.
Preprocessing of the input signal before it reaches the amplifier (also known as pre-distorting) may be implemented to overcome such non-linearity. However, prior art solutions for pre-distorting a signal before amplification are slow, cumbersome, requires a great computational power, and/or not sufficiently effective. There is therefore a great need for simple and effective means of amplification.